


Complications, Unexpected But Not Entirely Unpleasant

by malafight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Heat Cycles, Lactation, Multiple Orgasms, Omegaverse, PIV Sex, PWP, Pregnant Jasper, Squirting, human genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malafight/pseuds/malafight
Summary: Omegaverse. Omega Jasper goes back into heat mid-pregnancy, leaving her Beta mate, Skinny, to help her through it. Written for someone who wanted to remain anonymous. PWP, lactation, pregnancy.





	Complications, Unexpected But Not Entirely Unpleasant

**Author's Note:**

> i wouldnt consider lactation "my kink" but i am not opposed to it, hence writing this for said anonymous person and maybe having another one in the works. if you, too, want your secret, niche kinks to be catered to, hit me up on [tumblr](http://malafight.tumblr.com) [twitter](https://twitter.com/malafight) or [pillowfort!](https://www.pillowfort.io/malafight)

Omegas didn’t usually go back into heat while pregnant, but Jasper’s irregular gem shape must have come with some… quirks regarding her heats and pregnancy. Especially considering her unusual progression -- she was only showing enough for her mate to be enamored with her “cute round belly,” but her milk was already coming in. Not a day went by where she wasn’t vaguely achy, with full and heavy breasts, nearly painful and fit to burst. Skinny, her beta mate, was -- thankfully -- more than happy to relieve her of that burden.

She’d written off her increasing sex drive as yet another quirk of her gem and pregnancy. She’d long since come to terms with the fact that her gem shape didn’t make her any more “defective” than her kindergarten did, but- it was still depressingly hard to predict some of the quirks. This was her first pregnancy, from her first heat unsuppressed by Homeworld technology, so she wasn’t even entirely sure  _ what _ to expect.

She did know of a few things that weren’t quite right -- her milk, for one -- but she couldn’t even imagine that she would be thrown back into heat before her cubs were even brought into the world.

But, as the days passed, the increasing need, the hunger in her gut and between her legs, grew harder and harder to satisfy, harder and harder to ignore.

If the rest of her pregnancy was like this, she thought, she and her mate would fuck themselves to death before she even had her cubs.

Jasper didn’t realize what was going on until her heat peaked, and the need was a constant thrum of pressure in her gem, the constant beat of an unnecessary heart in her clit and the walls of her pussy.

She was meditating -- or trying to; all she could really think about was how badly she wanted Skinny’s cock in her  _ right now _ \-- by the shore when she felt Skinny’s slim arms slip over her shoulders, meet at her chest, and her mate’s lips right next to her face, purring out words all low and lazy in a tone that made Jasper’s hair prickle and pussy clench with need.

“You smell  _ fantastic,  _ Radiance. Could just eat you up, right here--”

Skinny’s hands drifted over Jasper’s heavy breasts, and the pressure on them was nearly painful -- and yet her clit throbbed and a rush of heat went through her, drawing a breathy moan from her chest.

And then it sank in.

She leaned back into her mate’s chest and let out a shaky breath.

“Skinny, I- I think I’m in heat.”

Jasper felt Skinny straighten up, and then she was walking around in front of her, lanky form towering over Jasper’s hulking, but seated, one, for a brief moment before she sank to one knee, expression worried.

“Again? But- you’ve got cubs--”

Jasper nodded and leaned back, resting her hands on the sand behind her and groaning softly as her breasts parted and hung just a bit heavier on either side of her chest.

“Dunno why. But all I can think about is you fucking me until I’m screaming-- and my gem’s burning like hell, too.” She shifted to rest one hand on her belly. “Cubs or no, I need to be bred.”

If was a testament to her self-control that she hadn’t tackled her mate to the sand already.

Skinny looked to either side, bewildered worry replaced by a facsimile of her usual laconic smugness.

“Right here? I’m sure we’ll be loud enough to keep anyone from getting too close.”

“Fuck no,” Jasper said with a laugh, appreciating Skinny’s attempt at concealing her worry despite how transparent it was. “Should probably find somewhere… out of the way.”

“So the beach house is a no-go, too?” Skinny asked, a weak grin on her face.

Jasper laughed again, a soft little  _ heh _ that jostled her breasts and belly and reminded her acutely of her current… situation.

“There’s a bed in the lighthouse big enough for the both of us, if I can keep from jumping you long enough to get there.”

Skinny’s grin turned more genuine and she let out a bark of laughter.

“Of course you’d want a bed, you spoiled Omega.” She straightened up and offered Jasper her hand, which Jasper took willingly, appreciating the help to get back on her feet despite not needing it just yet. Skinny looked her eye-to-eye for a moment before leaning in to give her heated gem a gentle kiss. “Lets go, love, before you get too tempting for me to stand.”

Jasper sank down on the huge bed in the lighthouse with a breathy groan, shifting her hips as she laid back, unable to ignore the way her body was screaming, desperate, to be filled, to be fucked, to be  _ used _ befitting a lowly Omega. Before Skinny could even ease onto the bed herself, Jasper had her legs open, her jumpsuit phased off, dripping pussy on display, not even able to take care of herself with how tender her breasts were, the pressure masturbating put on them too much for her to handle.

“Fuck me, Skinny. Stars, I need it--”

Skinny slid onto the bed, up next to Jasper, the springs protesting under their combined weight.

“Easy, love.” She rested a hand on the gentle swell of Jasper’s belly.

“I don’t want easy-” Jasper grunted, her voice gruff and husky and dripping with need. “I want hard and fast. I want violent. I want to be used until I’m screaming and leaking your cum--”

Skinny gave Jasper’s belly a little rub; Jasper could feel the tension in her touch, acutely aware of just how much  _ control _ her mate was exerting right now.

“I don’t want to hurt the cubs,” Skinny said, tone light and laconic despite the weight of her words.

“Fuck, Skinny, they’re Jaspers! They’re  _ ours! _ They can take a little jostling- stars, I  _ need _ this- please--”

She could see Skinny flush, could hear the way her breath caught in her chest. She shifted, and could see Skinny’s cock already hard and pressed against her thigh, straining against the fabric of her jumpsuit.

“ _ You _ need this, Corona, don’t tell me you don’t want me--”

“Stars, no--” Skinny’s voice shook, but Jasper could see earnestness in her face. “Fuck, if you think they can take it--”

“I  _ know _ they can,” Jasper rumbled, voice steady and solemn despite the way her body was  _ screaming. _

Skinny leaned over Jasper and pressed a soft kiss to her full lips.

“Okay… I trust you.”

“Can we get to the fucking--” Jasper whined, all traces of her previous control disappearing.

“On your knees, then,” Skinny said, her usual grin back on her face.

Jasper scrambled to turn over, ass in the air, but stopped with a pained sound, her full breasts heavy and painful with the pull of gravity. She couldn’t even speak for a few seconds, just tremble.

“W-wait--” she rasped, once she found her voice. She glanced over to see Skinny, jumpsuit phased off and hungry cock at the ready, leaned over, concern written on her flushed face.

“What’s wrong--”

“M-my-” She took in a shaky breath. “These fucking  _ tits _ and the stars-damned  _ milk--” _

She felt Skinny’s hand resting in the small of her back,

“Sit up; I can take care of it.” She could  _ hear _ the lazy grin in her mate’s voice. “‘Long as you give me some attention, too. I’m so hard I’m about to pass out.”

Jasper gave a shaky nod and turned around gingerly, movements carefully planned so as not to jostle too much. As she sat up, she could see Skinny’s tongue dark out to lick her lips, her mate’s gaze fixed on her breasts.

She let out a sigh and leaned back, trembling, resting her weight on one hand as she beckoned Skinny forward. Her mate slid onto her lap, straddling her hips, and she felt the pressure of Skinny’s cock against her belly.

Skinny made a breathy sound as Jasper’s hand wrapped around her cock. Jasper swept her thumb over the head of it, and she used the beads of precum to slick her slow strokes, the two of them breathing in time already.

When her mate let out a proper moan, Jasper responded with a little whine.

“Skinny, love-- the milk--”

“O-oh, right--” Skinny said, a bright flush on her cheeks from being caught getting lost like that.

Skinny’s hands on her tight, tender breast was painful, but only for the moment it took her to lower her head and take Jasper’s nipple in her mouth. Her lips were soft and warm, a soothing comfort amidst the dull ache, drawing a soft sigh from Jasper’s chest.

The sigh turned into a moan as Skinny started to suckle, pressure and gentle, kneading licks pulling her milk from her breast. Jasper arched her back, shivering, and completely forgot about stroking her mate’s cock in her pleasure.

She panted as she felt Skinny reach up to her other breast, lips still affixed to the first and gently suckling, and take it in her slim hand, thumb pressing against her tender nipple. Jasper felt the trickle of milk as she drew it out, the pull of Skinny’s lips and tongue on one of her full breasts and the leaking from the other as her mate rubbed and kneaded.

“Makin’ a mess-” Jasper grunted.

Skinny pulled away just long enough to lick her lips and flash Jasper a lopsided grin.

“It’ll take too long to do ‘em separate,” she said with a little laugh. “Thought you wanted to get to it.”

Jasper’s pussy twinged at the reminder and she sucked in a shaky breath, nodding.

“Don’t forget my cock, Radiance,” Skinny said, before switching to Jasper’s other nipple and suckling there instead.

Jasper arched again and gave a shivery moan as she could feel Skinny’s lips and tongue working the milk from her breast, able to feel the pressure relieving, the pain of full, tender breasts giving way to a renewed need to be  _ bred. _

It was with shaky movements that she went back to stroking Skinny’s cock; she could feel the shiver that trembled through her mate, and for a brief moment the suction on her nipple turned into the vibration of a moan instead.

Milk dripped from Skinny’s other hand, where she was kneading and rubbing the nipple she wasn’t greedily sucking at, and as Jasper felt Skinny’s hips start to rock in time with her strokes, she could feel the drips of milk on her belly from where it must have been trickling down her lover’s lips and chin.

Skinny released Jasper’s nipple with a gasp and straightened up, arching her back, and Jasper could tell from the way her cock throbbed in her hand that Skinny was close.

“You gonna have any cum left in there for me if you get off now?” she growled, mostly joking, but still wanting to be  _ positive _ that Skinny would be able to provide the promised -- and desperately, painfully needed -- fucking.

“With you lookin’ and smellin’ like that, I could go for  _ weeks,” _ Skinny breathed, eyebrows furrowed and eyes closed as she rocked her hips with Jasper’s strokes.

She buried her fingers in Jasper’s wild mane of pale hair and loosed a throaty moan as Jasper picked up the pace, stroking faster and gripping harder, her eagerness to get  _ her _ turn driving her to erratic, overeager motions. She could feel the wet spot on the blanket between her legs, only a few drips of milk mingling with her needy cunt’s fluids, and with the pressure in her tits relieved, the burning need was at the forefront of her mind again.

Jasper gave one last squeezing pump before Skinny arched her back and yanked her hair, spattering Jasper’s rounded belly with thick ropes of pearly cum. Jasper used the drips that landed on her fingers to slick her last movements, bringing her mate down with shaky strokes.

Skinny deflated with a sigh, panting, and looked at Jasper with heavy-lidded eyes.

“Damn, that was good,” she purred. Then she slid off of Jasper’s lap, still-harder cock at the ready. “Now, on your knees, love. Your turn.”

Jasper could only let out a strangled squeaking sound as she scrambled to turn around, ass in the air and pussy eager and dripping. She couldn’t even keep her arms under control enough to keep her head and chest up; she was collapsed forward on the bed, cheek pressed into the pillows and fingers buried into whatever she could reach, claws threatening to rip fabric already.

“ _ Please--” _ she whined. She shivered as she felt Skinny’s hand rest on the curve of her hip, almost like her mate was appreciating the view, but she just shifted her hips and whined louder. “Skinny!!”

Skinny’s laughter reached her and she whined again, all pretense of control forgotten with the promise of being fucked so near.

And when she felt her lips parted, for a moment, her pussy clenched in anticipation, until it was her mate’s  _ tongue _ that plunged inside her.

“Your  _ cock, _ Skinny!!” Jasper whined. Skinny laughed again, and the feeling of her tongue was replaced with the pressure of the head of her cock against Jasper’s needy entrance.

“I just wanted a taste!”

“Not the  _ time,” _ Jasper breathed, shivering. “Stop  _ teasing _ and fuck me ‘til I shatter--”

Skinny thrust in and sank up to the hilt in one go, and suddenly Jasper was full, gloriously full, body trembling with the pleasure of finally getting what she needed, and she let out a breathy moan, hips pressing back into Skinny’s before her mate could even start moving.

“Needy Omega,” Skinny taunted as she pulled out halfway and thrust in again; Jasper shivered and whined, needing a moment to find her voice before she could reply.

“I’m in  _ heat--” _ she growled, breathless, pushing back into Skinny as they found a rhythm, quick, eager slaps of flesh on flesh as Jasper felt her need matched by the rapid upward spiral of pleasure, body hot and sensitive and greedily taking in every pulse and tremble.

Their words gave way to grunts and growls and moans, feral sounds of desire as Skinny gripped Jasper’s hips with bruising force and rutted into her time and time again. Jasper’s body drank up every bit of pleasure, every thrust in as Skinny’s cock plunged deep into her dripping, needy cunt.

Skinny grabbed a handful of her hair and  _ yanked, _ and Jasper arched her back, coming with a wail, tensing around Skinny’s still-moving cock as a splash of fluid trickled down her inner thighs and a tiny stream of milk dripped down her breasts, forced out by her climax.

Her mate didn’t stop; instead, Jasper felt her adjust her grip on her hair, and every thrust in was met with a yank. She didn’t get a chance to even come down before she was climbing again, the need still there, still burning, still not satisfied. Growls and moans ripped unbidden from her chest, quick, panting gasps leaving her dizzy despite not needing to breathe.

Skinny’s cock hit deep inside her with each thrust, a quartz’s power behind each one, and Jasper’s claws buried into the fabric of the sheets and pillows beneath her, already ripping the threads one by one in her wanton pleasure.

She came again, tensing around Skinny’s cock as another splash of liquid coated her thighs, and all she could hear for a moment was the pounding of unnecessary blood in her head, heart beating in time with her mate’s thrusts.

When Skinny’s thrusts started to grow erratic, Jasper could tell through the haze of pleasure that she was close to coming, made all the more clear as her mate’s hands fell to her hips again, nails digging into her skin. She felt Skinny leaning into her thrusts more, leaning over, heard her ragged breathing, heard it hitch-- and then a moan, and the sensation of being filled with hot release, Skinny’s hips still pumping into her through it, even as the walls of her pussy tensed almost instinctively, milking every last drop of cum from her mate’s cock, body guzzling it greedily.

“ _ Don’t stop--” _ Jasper gasped, her voice thick and husky and desperate.

“ _ Wasn’t gonna,” _ came Skinny’s reply, punctuated by another hard thrust. Jasper let out a shaky moan and arched again, a flush of heat and renewed need rushing through her body.

“ _ Harder,” _ she whined, “ _ Use me--” _

Skinny’s nails dug deeper into her hips and Jasper shivered, sucked in a quick breath. Her mate’s thrusts grew harder, hitting deeper than Jasper had thought she could even reach, and she let out a trembly moan, half muffled by the pillows she was pressed against.

“ _ M-more--” _ she pleased. “ _ Please- I need it--” _

Skinny grunted above her, at first the only sign she had that her mate had even heard, but then there was the feeling of being stretched even further, filled to her limit, and she realized with lustful glee that Skinny had shifted her dick thicker, and-  _ fuck _ did it feel good--

“ _ Fuck,” _ she grunted, gasped. “ _ Fuck, yes- perfect--” _

Fabric ripped under her claws as her whole body tensed up, not coming, not yet, but held deliciously on the edge as Skinny’s cock pounded into her. Her body trembled and she whimpered, pressing back into the thrusts, seeking release once more--

She tipped over the edge with a wail, for a moment not even trying to move, just riding out the rush of pleasure, another gush of fluid running down her thighs and darkening the bed beneath them. She was only vaguely aware of the way milk dripped from her breasts as well, running down to meet the pillows and blankets near her face.

And, for the first time, she felt some of the pressure in her gem ebb away, and she felt less like she would  _ die _ if she wasn’t being fucked.

She didn’t realize until she started coming down that Skinny had come, again, too, and her mate’s cum had begun to join her own juices on her thighs. She shivered and let out a slow breath, thankful that Skinny was still going--

But not for long. After a few more thrusts, she felt her mate pull out, and her pussy clenched around nothing, suddenly empty and ready and just as desperate as when they started. All she could manage to do was let out an indignant whine.

“Move,” Skinny grunted. “On your back. I wanna look at you while I fuck you.”

Jasper raced to comply, turning over and spreading her legs, looking up at her mate all dazed and ready and streaming sweat.

“ _ Please--” _ she whimpered.

Skinny’s cock was back inside her in a flash, and she arched her back and let out a shaky moan, body just as hungry for her lover’s cock as if the seconds she’d gone without it inside her had been millennia.

Skinny lifted her hips easily, and the change in angle made her legs shake, her back arch, and she buried her claws into the bed again. She leaned her head back, gasping, and closed her eyes.

“You look so fucked like this,” Skinny grunted. All Jasper could muster in response was a nod as she shivered and moaned.

Her toes curled, legs tensing, as she came again, a rush of heat and pleasure that rolled over her in a wave, and she felt fluid running down her back this time from where Skinny had her hips lifted, and she didn’t give a good fuckdamn about the mess as she trembled and whined.

Skinny leaned over her and she cracked her eyes open to see her mate, hair plastered to her forehead, looking exhausted but still hungry. Their eyes met and Jasper grinned; Skinny returned the expression and pulled out just a bit more, slamming back into Jasper with a force that made her breasts jiggle and her whole body sieze up for a moment. She closed her eyes and let out a shivery moan.

“Liked that?” Skinny asked. Jasper nodded. She did it again -- and again. Skinny’s thrusts turned longer, deeper, harder, each one sending pulses of heat and pleasure rolling through Jasper, and she turned into a pathetic, whining mess under her lover, holding onto the bed beneath her like it was the only thing keeping her together.

She heard skinny suck in a shiver breath above her and she slitted her eyes open. Her mate was looking ragged, but still moving with the force and determination of a quartz soldier.

“Got one more in me, I think,” Skinny grunted.

“Fill me up,” was all Jasper could force out before another hard, deep thrust pushed the words from her mind, had her arching and moaning. The fabric beneath her claws ripped further.

She could feel the force of Skinny’s thrusts moving the bed, hear it thumping against the wall, but there wasn’t a rational thought in her mind to delegate towards processing it, every iota of her consciousness given in to riding the surges of pleasure driven through her by Skinny’s huge, shifted cock.

The trip upwards this time was short and sudden, a hard thrust in tipping her over into a wailing climax, arching, gasping, head thrown back in wanton pleasure, and Skinny didn’t  _ stop. _ Every time she was about to come down, Skinny thrust in again, hard, deep, pushing her back up, keeping her there, her whole body singing with pleasure, feeling as though she was being ripped to pieces by sensation, her consciousness nothing but heat and pleasure, blinding light and the feeling of her mate’s cock filling her up, stretching her to her limit.

When Skinny came, Jasper still wasn’t down, and even as her mate’s thrusts started pushing her cum out to trickle down Jasper’s back, she held onto the pleasure of her white-hot climax a bit longer, until Skinny’s thrusts slowed, bringing her down gently, ending with her mate hilted within her, leaning over her, the both of them panting with shared breath, exhausted, streaming sweat and shivering.

Skinny leaned in and pressed a kiss first to Jasper’s gem, the heat and pressure eased for now, and then to her full lips, slow and gentle and chaste, the both of them too exhausted to kiss with their usual fervor.

Jasper let out a soft whine as Skinny’s cock slipped out of her, her trembling muscles still tensing around nothing in little aftershocks.

“You feeling better?” Skinny asked, her voice thick and gruff.

It took a little while for the question to sink in, then she nodded.

“For now.”

Skinny curled over to press a kiss to Jasper’s rounded belly.

“Let’s have a rest before you start craving my cock again, mmn?”

Jasper nodded again, giving a little huffy laugh. Skinny climbed up beside her on the bed and settled down on her side, facing Jasper, who turned over to face her mate.

It didn’t take long for them to be tangled up in each other, Skinny stroking Jasper’s hair, the both of them still panting and trembling slightly.

Jasper leaned in and rested her forehead against Skinny’s chest with a sigh. Her mate shifted a little in response, making a soft questioning sound.

“Something wrong, Radiance?”

“Just… grateful,” Jasper rumbled. “That you’re here with me. To help, and- to raise our cubs, one day.” Her fingertips pressed into the small of Skinny’s back, her forehead into her mate’s chest. “You- you won’t…”

“No, you dummy, I’m not leaving.”

Jasper gave a little huff of laughter and rubbed her forehead against her mate, a dumb grin on her face.

“Good… because I think you’ve got like… maybe fifteen minutes before I need another round. Think you can get it up?”

“For you? Always.”


End file.
